Stress across joints and in particular the sacroiliac joint generally is a common cause of pain including lower back pain. Various types of sacroiliac joint stress, including sacroiliac joint disruptions (i.e., separations) and degenerative sacroiliitis (i.e., inflammation) can result from lumbar fusion, trauma, postpartum, heavy lifting, arthritis, or unknown causes. Sacroiliac joint fixation or arthrodesis is sometimes recommended for skeletally mature patients with severe, chronic sacroiliac joint pain or acute trauma in the sacroiliac joint.
Conventional solutions for stabilizing joints and relieving pain in joints typically include the insertion of an implant, such as a metal screw, rod or bar, laterally across the joint. As multiple implants may be inserted across the joint, the relative orientation between the implants needs to be controlled. Guides that utilize a sliding mechanism are known. But such guides do not provide both flexibility and the control of discrete placement of the guides used for locating implants.